Bats in the Belfry/Transcript
This is a transcript for the tenth episode of the first season ''Space Goofs. Transcript Candy: (angrily and furiously, standing up to the bats) So, you think that's funny do you? (walking close to a bat with a cigar and a cup of coffee, laughing sarcastically) Hardy, har, har! Let's see how funny you think this is! (Candy now grabs the bat's cigar and cup with his hands from out of the bat's mouth and hand, putting it on the cup, and then grabs open, and swallows the cup up and closes his mouth. Then, after the bat swallows them, his eyes are filled with tears and flames coming right out of his mouth. Also, Candy grabs another bat's head and puts an underwear on its' head (which they did it the last time).) Candy: And another thing. (grabbing the bat in the head and closing the toilet lid on him, four times) I told you to put that toilet seat down, "Daddy-O!" (Candy, now marching off and all of the bats cower before him, walking backwards and also, Johnny appears.) Johnny: (angrily) Hey, what gives here? Why are my boys are all busted up? Candy: (standing up to Johnny with an angry look, pointing fingers on him) Now, look Pops! This is your "Daddy-O" speaking! (grabbing Johnny's ear with a blue ear "drum" showing) And you better open up those satellites of yours, (touching the drum with his finger) cause I'm beating you a message, (pounds it two times) and you better dig it! (Johnny, now cowering before him) You and your boys are gotta get out of my "joint", (pointing at Stereo, Etno, Bud and Gorgious) cause me and my boys are getting pretty tired of you. Right?! (grabbing and shaking Johnny's head so fast) Johnny: Oh, yeah. Yeah, yeah, yeah, sure, m'am. Wh-whatever you say. Come on boys, let's boys. (Johnny, Cookie and the other bats try to walk off, but halted by Candy which they forgot something with underwear that dropped over the floor.) Candy: Hold it! (seriously) Aren't you forgetting something? Johnny: (with Cookie, nodding his head) Oh, yeah. Yeah, yeah. Of course, sir. Sorry. (with the bats grabbing their underwear) I'm so embarrassed. (Now, they're walking off along with Cookie, and the other bats with Johnny, having a devious giggle.) Hee, hee. (Stereo, Etno, Gorgious and Bud, shocked are now finally free from the bats and whewing.) Etno: (happily) Well. Thank goodness they're gone. Gorgious: Yeah. I need a sandwich after that. Bud: I could use a hour of "Love Double Decker"... Stereo: Ha! (happily) Bud: ... then I'm gonna watch some TV. All: (Etno: Whatever. Gorgious: Yup, I guess it's back to normal now., Etno: You know..., (walking off) Candy: (with his eyes closed) And as for you, squares. (The Aliens stopped walking and listens to Candy, confusedly.) Candy: (seriously, pointing his finger at the floor) I don't want to see anymore dishes lying around. (getting closer to Bud) And you, Bud. I happened to watch ice-skating and that's what we're going to watch. Got it?! (The screen tries to iris out in a circle and Candy grabs it to stop.) Candy: And another thing, (his head getting closer and breaking the fourth wall to the audience) the show is not over, 'til I say it's over. And you! (pointing to Etno, when he's running off) If I have to pick up one more of your messy experiments, I swear I will... (Now, the episode irises out.) Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 Transcripts